1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixer valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle having a flap arranged in an intake duct and a flap arranged in an exhaust gas duct, having rotatably mounted shafts which hold the flaps, the intake duct and the exhaust gas duct opening into a common collector duct, and having a drive device of the flaps, the drive device having a single actuating motor and a gear mechanism for actuating the two flaps.
2. Related Art
Mixer valves of this type are frequently used in exhaust gas recirculation systems of internal combustion engines of current motor vehicles and are known from practice. The movements of the flaps of the intake duct and the exhaust gas duct are controlled such that the flap arranged in the exhaust gas duct opens, starting from the first position, linearly with an actuating signal of the drive device. However, the flap arranged in the intake duct remains first of all in the first position and is not moved until the drive device has been driven by a provided actuating range.
The flaps are therefore to be actuated independently of one another. In the mixer valve known from practice, actuating levers and dead travels are provided in the gear mechanism, which decouple the flaps in provided actuating ranges from the drive device. However, this leads to a high structural complexity of the gear mechanism.